


Dance with the devil

by vampphobic



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freddy isn't a fucking murderer in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampphobic/pseuds/vampphobic
Summary: The one where Freddy meets his future wife
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Loretta Krueger
Kudos: 4





	Dance with the devil

To say Freddy Krueger enjoyed his job would be a lie. He didn't particularly enjoy working as a high school janitor but it was better than being unemployed. Teenagers were still cruel but now more often than not they ignored him, which was fine really. He was used to being ignored and besides, it was better than getting bullied every fucking day. 

There was however, one girl who was different. Appearance wise she was average, a short girl with reddish brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had braces and dressed like any other girl in Springwood, floral dresses and matching flats. She was so painfully average that if it wasn't for the way she treated him, he never would've paid her any mind. But what really made her stand out was that she was kind. Not that Freddy was unused to kindness, his foster mother was nice enough but she'd been dead for two years and every teenage girl he'd ever interacted with had more or less hated him.

This girl however, never showed him any kind of contempt. The first time she smiled at him, it caught him so off guard he sneered out of habit before softening his face into something akin to a smile. She seemed unfazed however as she continued to smile and say good morning to him when she passed him in the halls. He'd always smile or nod out of politeness. He wasn't completely socially inept after all. The only problem was, he didn't know her name.

In his head, he'd been calling her dollface but it wasn't exactly like he could just call her that. But he was also afraid to ask her name. If you asked him what he was afraid of he would deny being afraid at all but truthfully? He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid she'd push him away and accuse him of being the creepy old janitor (he was only 18 hardly old enough to be considered old and creepy. How old was she? 14? 15? Too young for him was the point.) and he couldn't afford to lose this job. Half the town already hated him and they'd have his head on a bloody stick with his eyes gouged out if anyone thought he put his hands on girl, regardless of whether or not the rumor was true. And it's not like he really had any reason to ask her,   
\---------------------------------------------  
Freddy Krueger was by no means a religious man but he often blamed God for his problems. Who else could he blame? He couldn't fault parents he never knew. If it were him, he wouldn't want a bastard son either. He could only blame Underwood for so much but in all honesty he could barely remember the man and preferred to keep it that way. And he sure as hell couldnt fault his foster mother when she did everything she could to give him a decent childhood. So that left God, who seemed to enjoy making his life a living hell but on rare occasions he'd throw Freddy a bone and being that he wasn't picky, he'd take whatever he could get.

Thursday was definitely not one of those rare occasions. He'd already had clean blood off the gym floor after a volleyball accident, scrub the entire art room, had trash thrown at him by snotty brats and to top it all off, his heat was just shut off and it would be winter soon. 

On a good day, Freddy could usually watch his mouth and control his temper but today was not one of those days. So when a girl slams into him, sending them both sprawling on the ground, he doesn't care about who hears him as he curses. 

Somewhere through the haze of pain and his own excessive cursing, he can make out the girl frantically apologizing. Slowly he sits up and his heart skips a beat when he realizes exactly who he just ran into. Dollface. She's half straddling his waist and for the first time Freddy realizes she's actually pretty cute. Her short brown hair half obscures her face and he resists the urge to brush it back. Her face is bright red and she pauses mid-apology when she realizes the position they're in. 

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodimsosorrythisissoawkwardimsosorry—"

"Hey," he interrupts, "Its fine, really." Dollface blushes a deeper shade of red and scrambles off of his lap and Freddy hates   
himself for missing the weight as soon as it's gone. He helps gather the books and papers strewn on the floor around them, ignoring the blush creeping up his neck when their fingers brush together. Once everything's gathered in her arms, he offers her a hand and helps her to her feet. 

"Thank you. And sorry again." She mumbles, pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"You're welcome." He says, also avoiding her gaze. She flashes him an awkward smile one last time before heading on her way. And like a dumbass, he mumbles, "Freddy."

She pauses and turns around. "Freddy. My name. It's Freddy." He repeats, louder this time.

She smiles softly. "Nice to meet you Freddy, I'm Loretta."

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! kudos, feedback, and comments are appreciated! stay safe out here


End file.
